Cut/Slice
Cut/Slice (Japanese: カット/スライス Hepburn: Katto/Suraisu) is a Japanese action-adventure comedy manga series published by King Publications and translated into English by Viz Media. The manga follows a delinquent who commits minor crimes named Makoto Ito, who gets his hand on a sword known as the Blade of Angels. Since then, Makoto's life has taken a turn for the strange and surreal. Characters Main *'Makoto Ito' - the main protagonist of the series who has an incredibly boring life until he is handed a mystic sword is chased by many enemies who wish to take it from him. **'Ken-Ko' - a young girl who only the wielder of the blade can see. Recurring *'Eiji Diago' - Ito's best friend who has a love for women and serves as the comic relief of the series. Despite also being considered a delinquent, Diago has an unbreakable moral fiber. *'Kaho Chiaki' - Ito's girlfriend who enjoys cooking and wishes to be a chef one day. She cares for Makoto quite a bit but isn't afraid to point out when he is being stupid or annoying. *'Gin Fujio '- one of the many owners of the Blade of Angels who gave up the sword to Ito and now serves as his teacher and master in the series. *'Miki Ito' - Makoto's single mother. *'Daishi Fujio' - a police officer who is trained in many different things including detective work and forensic analysis. * Antagonists *'God's Fist', a group of ninjas out to capture the Blade of Angels. **'Goro '- the leader of God's Fist and the largest of them all who wields a massive sword. **'Daiji '- a member of God's Fist who is almost always smiling and uses his very long sleeves as weapons. **'Junko' - the only female member of God's Fist who has a pet snake that can transform into a katana. **'Banri' - a very short, very creepy member of God's Fist who has a third eye that grants him psychic powers. **'Fujio' - the most traditionally ninja-like member of God's Fist who can summon weapons from nowhere. *'The Bounty Hunters', a group of four people out to claim the sword. **'Paul' - the leader of the four who rides a magical horse and wields twin pistols that he is incredible with. **'Ringo' - the strongest of the four who is extremely intimidating and carries a laser staff that grows and shrinks at will. **'Winston' - a very large member of the four who loves food and carries a large rake-like weapon. **'Harris' - the calmest member of the four who carries a sword and can summon arrows from the sky. *'Eisen Saito '- a rather chipper young man who is out to completely destroy the Blade of Angels. *'Hayao' - the son of Hatsuo, a member of God's Fist who Ito killed, who is out for revenge for his father. *'Collin O'Sullivan' - Ito's half-Irish brother on his father's side who wields something he refers to as his "Glitch Katana." Chapters */Chapter One/ */Chapter Two/ Story Arcs *God's Fist Arc (1-?) *Bounty Hunters Arc (?) *Eisen Arc (?) *Revenge Arc (?) *O'Sullivan Arc (?) Trivia *The title of the series is pronounced "cut-slash-slice." *The Bounty Hunters are based on the characters from Journey to the West, with Paul being based on Xuanzang, Ringo on Sun Wukong, Winston on Zhu Bajie, and Harris on Sha Wujing. **In addition, their names are taken from the original Beatles. Paul and Ringo's names are obviously taken from Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr, Winston's name comes from John Winston Lennon's, and Harris' comes from George Harrison. Category:Manga